


Tell Me You Need Me

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Based on this prompt: "Tell Me You Need Me."





	Tell Me You Need Me

Credence still had major trust issues, so when Newt and Tina saved him from the obscurus inside him, caring for him, he was sure if their kindness was real. Were they going to start using him like Graves had? It took a toll on his already fragile mental state, Tina would often find him crying, trying to hurt himself and on the edge of a panic attack. It was on one of these nights that Tina found him again, hiding in the corner of the room she had given him, shaking. "It's okay, Credence", she coaxed the terrified boy. "You're safe." He looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. "Tell me you need me. Tell me all of this real. That you're not just using me?" "I need you.... we need you, Credence", she looked up at Newt who had quietly entered the room.


End file.
